Fairy Story Season 1
by storyLover58
Summary: I will be making my own Fairy Tail story by going through like the original anime. Each of my season consist of 26 chapters/ episodes. In this season, Levi gets shrunk down to 2 inch and gets kidnap. Now it's up to Fairy Tail to save her from a mysterious figure. Will they succeed? Plus, it will be a slight GajeelXLevy. [Being rewritten]
1. Episode 1 : Mini Levy

**Hi there guys. This is a rewritten of my first Fairy Tail Fan Fic. I realised that I made a lot of mistakes like misspelling Levy's name to typing Lucy-san instead of Lu-chan and Shrimp, which Gajeel would call Levy with. Anyway, I'm only making one Fan Fic at a time first, which includes 26 chapters, with each chapter containing one episode of the Fairy Tail's normal incidents, adventures and maybe some romance. Well, lets get started then...**

**Disclaimer : I do not own Fairy Tail, except for my OC. The characters belong to the Hiro Mashima.**

* * *

Episode 1 : Mini Levy

It was another peaceful morning at Magnolia. The people were minding their own business while others were doing some shopping. But there's one specific guild, that runs on hope, freedom, justice and the way they always do, fight. This guild is called: Fairy Tail. They have gotten their former guild building back after winning the Grand Magic Games and being the number one guild again. But today was any other day at the guild, with the males beating each other up for no apparent reasons, while making Erza angry by dropping her favourite strawberry cake before joining in. Lucy and Levy tried to dodge every objects that headed their way. "Don't you girls feel safer outside?" Mirajane asked as a stool barely misses her by a whisk.

"G.. good idea..." Lucy said as she was ducking another stool while being scared to wits.

"What about you?" Levy asked as she and Lucy headed towards the exit.

"I'll be fine," Mirajane replied with a smile before a plank of wood hit her square on the face. As the plank fell to the floor, Mira then clenches her fist out of anger."Oh-uh," Lucy and Levy said before they both hurriedly ran out of the guild before Mirajane transformed into one of her signature demons before the doors closed. Levy and Lucy could hear all of the battle and the cries as there was a big fight in the guild, which included members being thrown out by the fight. Lucy and Levy just stared, dumbfolded as a drop of sweat was visible.

"Lu-chan, lets head to the cafe for some tea," Levy suggested.

"Yeah, lets," Lucy agreed before leaving the guild that was now close to being destroyed.

As the girls headed towards one of the cafe, Levy started to wonder about something. "Lu-chan, can I asked you something?" Levy started.

"Yeah, what is it?" Lucy asked.

"I wonder, if there are any kind of spells that could transformed a person to small size, do you think I can use it?" Levy stated, which caught Lucy by surprise. She did shrunk down to three inches tall a few months ago when they were after the Infinite Clock. She still had nightmares about it.

"Well, there is. But if you want to search for it, I don't think it will be that easy," Lucy stated.

"Imagined, if we managed to find a magic for that, we won't have any trouble defeating out enemies," Levy said with a small laugh.

"Yeah, no trouble," Lucy said.

"I also heard from Natsu that you did get shrunken down to size by someone," Levy said, teasing her. "How's it feel?

"Oi! I don't want to talk about it!" Lucy said as she was burning red. Levy just gave out a small giggle as to see how Lucy reacted. But what she didn't know was that someone was watching them from a shadow, hearing every word they were saying.

Meanwhile, back at the guild, the members were all stunned and were laying on the ground, except for Mirajane and Erza. "I could have stopped them," Erza said as she rested on one of the unbroken chair.

"Yeah, but I was the one who stopped it," Mira replied.

"You'd think you're stronger than me?" Erza asked her back as she eyed her.

"What if I say yes?" Mira replied.

"Are you asking for a battle?"

"If so, then I can beat you to a pulp."

"Well, you'd asked for it, demon."

"I hope you won't get beaten easily, Titania."

"Oh no..." all the guys said as they see that Erza and Mira was about to battle each other, like they were during their childhood. The two women then moved their arms back before moving them forward to begin punching each other. "Arg!" the guys yelled as the second battle started.

Back with the two girls, Levy and Lucy managed to find a spot outside one of the cafe. As they were talking, they noticed that Lissana, Elfman, Carla and Wendy just came back from a job. It was unusual for Wendy to follow them, but the job said it needed somebody to have healing magic. "Hey, Lissana, Elfman, Wendy, Carla, fancy meeting you here," Lucy said as she waved to them.

"We just got back from a job," Wendy said cheerfully.

"It was a really easy job," Lissana said as they began to chat. Levy smiled as how the team managed to finish up their job pretty fast. As she went to take a book out from her bag that she brought along, a mysterious figure was approaching them. It then took it's hand out of its pocket to reveal a pill. The figure than use its magic to move it to drop it into Levi's cup of tea by levitating it. It dropped without anyone noticing it before Levy got back up. The figure smiled before walking away towards the direction it just came from.

"...and then Elfman..." Lissana continued before Elfman clasped her mouth as a drop of sweat appeared on his forehead.

"Okay Lissana, I think that's enough of storytelling," Elfman said as a dropped of sweat was visible on Lucy.

"Well, see ya," Lucy said as the team headed back to the guild. Levy then looked up from her book, giving Lucy a small smile before taking her tea. The figure was hiding in the shadows while observing on them. As Levy started to drink her tea, which was filled with the dissolved pill inside, the figure then smirked at it was success. Levy then had a weird taste on her tea. _"Why does it taste so funny?"_ Levy thought before placing the cup back on the saucer. As she continued to read while drinking, she had a weird feeling in her body. After some time, she started to feel a little uneasy. "Lu-chan, can we head back to the guild?" Levy asked as held her stomach, feeling it going upset.

"Sure, Levi-chan," Lucy said. As Levy got up from her seat, she later went crashing down onto the floor, knocking the chair down too. Levy was looking sick as Lucy was shocked about what was happening right now. _"What just happened!? One minute she was fine, the next..."_ Lucy then tried to help Levy back up, but she was unconscious and Lucy could feel her body heating up. Not good, she thought as she helped her towards the guild after paying the waiter for their drinks. As Lucy help Levy, the figure that was responsible for it was leaving while he gave a smirked as he whispered, "Phase one, complete." He then disappeared in the shadows of the dark alley.

At the guild, the whole interior of the building was badly damaged thanks to two person that was now glaring at each other with dark aura around them. "Erza and Mirajane looks scary," Wendy said as she hid behind Lissana. They entered the guild a moments ago before examining the damaged dealt towards the guild.

"Wanna go for second round?" Erza asked.

"I wasn't serious before..." Mira replied as they kept on glaring at each other.

"She wasn't serious before?" one of the guys said, as he was laying on the floor, stunned.

"You better not piss me off."

"Or what?"

"Or my fist meets your face."

"Then try it. Caused you hit like a little girl."

"What? Do want to go for fourth, fifth and sixth round?"

"Yeah, got any problem?"

"Scary..." all the males said as they laid on the ground, unable to move. Natsu was laying on his belly, while Droy laying on his back and Happy on Droy's belly. "Heavy..." Natsu said. Gajeel was laying on one of the unbroken tables, with Lily on top of him, Juvia laying on Gray as she was blushing, Jet was laying upside down by the wall, Cana and Gildarts were drunk by the bar and lastly, the rest of the members were either out cold or just laying there, on the floor and outside of the guild. Elfman, Lissana, Carla and Wendy could just stand there as a drop of sweat had appeared from their heads. "Well, that's Fairy Tail," Wendy said happily as Carla just sigh.

As they headed towards the two women who was about to go for another round, Lucy was rushing into the guild with Levy on her shoulder. "Mirajane! Help!" Lucy cried out as Mira and Erza snapped out of the staring contest before paying their attention to Lucy and Levy. They took noticed of Levy's sick body as Lucy was moving her. Elfman then hurriedly helped Lucy carry Levy before taking upstairs.

"What happened?" Lissana asked as Wendy went up the stairs to heal Levy with her magic.

"I don't know. She was fine before we were at the cafe," Lucy said.

"Could it be that the cafe is responsible? Then we must take care of the manager of that cafe," Erza suggested.

"Oi! Don't just go to conclusion!" Lucy protested.

"But don't worry, Wendy will surely heal her," Mirajane said. Lissana then went upstairs to check on them.

Upstairs, Elfman laid Levy on the bed before covering her up with the blanket. Wendy then entered as Elfman took noticed. "Can I try to heal her?" Wendy asked.

"Go ahead," Elfman said before moving out of the way for Wendy to heal Levy with her magic. As she placed her hands on Levy's chest, she start to slowly heal her. But something was amiss when Wendy suddenly stopped.

"What's wrong Wendy?" Elfman asked as Wendy looked at Elfman.

"I can't heal her. Something is blocking my magic from healing her," Wendy said before she went to a corner to sulking. Elfman just stared at her with a dropped of sweat on his head. _"Over dramatic..."_ Elfman thought. Lissana then came into the room before noticing Levy sick body on the bed while Wendy was sulking in one corner.

"Did Wendy healed Levy yet?" Lissana asked.

"No, she can't heal her, she told me that something was blocking her healing magic on her," Lissana was shocked after Elfman told her. Just then, Lucy came into the room to check on her best friend.

"How is she?" Lucy asked as she stood by the door.

"Wendy... couldn't heal her..." Lissana said as Lucy was shocked.

"Couldn't be! Wendy can heal those kind of sickness. Why can't she now?" Lucy asked as she sat on the floor beside Levy's bed.

"We really don't know," Elfman said. And right at that time, Droy and Jet came running into the bedroom after hearing what Mirajane told them earlier.

"Levy-chan!" they both said before Elfman punch them out with his Beast arm.

"Get out you two! Those who aren't worth a Man aren't allowed in here!" Elfman said before he closed the door.

"Can you guys leave here? I want to talk to Levy for a while," Lucy said as the others nodded. Lissana helped the sulking young dragon slayer out of the bedroom before Elfman closed the door behind him. When they left, the bedroom was awfully quiet, which left Lucy and Levy alone together.

"Levy, you help us so much, I wanted to find a way to cure your sickness. But Wendy's magic can't heal you, so I will not give up to look for a cure for your illness," Lucy said as she held Levy's hand. Levy then began to moved a little before she slightly opened one of her eye to looked at Lucy.

"Lu-chan, please don't leave me... like this..." Levy said before she closed her eye. She was still breathing, but the heat in her body was worsening. Lucy needs to find a cure, and fast. So she went out of the bedroom before heading down. She later told Erza, Cana, Mirajane, Elfman, Lissana and Wendy to her help her find a cure while Droy and Jet would look after her. They all nodded before heading out of the guild. Droy and Jet then headed into the bedroom to look after Levy who was very sick. "Levy..." the both said as they looked sad.

Outside of the guild, Lucy and Cana was looking for a cure for Levy. Cana gave each of them a card to call each other once somebody found a cure. They then split into a team of two before they went to search. Lucy then spotted something in one of the dark alleys. "Cana, we should head in there. I thought I saw something in there," Lucy said as she pointed into the alley.

"Sure," Cana said before she and Lucy went into the alley to find out what did Lucy found. As they heard more footsteps, they figured someone was close by. She then took out the key of the bull while Cana took out a few cards. Cana then spotted a shadow was walking towards them. "Somebody is there," Cana said as they prepared for the worse.

As the figure got out of the shadow, it was an old man who was walking by with a bag which he was carrying on his back. "Can I help you?" he asked as Lucy and Cana stand down.

"We are looking for a cure for our friend," Lucy said.

"I think I know what you wanted. I'm a mercenary, so I might have a few stuff in my bag," the old man said as he put his bag down.

"Thanks, Mr, erm..." Lucy said, as she doesn't know the old man's name.

"You can call me Jigman," he said before taking out a bottle of pills. He then took out one pill before giving it to Cana.

"Why one?" Cana asked as she took a closer look on the pill.

"Cause it is very expensive. 100 jewels per pill," Jigman said as both Lucy and Cana stared at him, dumbfolded at how the price was that high.

"Fine, if it is for a friend..." Cana said before taking out her purse. "Here, 100 jewels," she said before handing 100 jewels to Jigman. He then left while Cana looked at the pill, wondering what was it.

"We better tell the others to stop looking. We found the cure," Lucy said as she took out the card. She then called them to tell them that they found the cure and they needed to head home. As they left the alley, the old man then hid behind one of the crates before giving a smirk. He then transformed back to his original form before leaving his spot. "Phase 2, complete," he quietly said before disappearing in the shadows.

As the members of Fairy Tail returned to the guild, they took noticed that the place was cleaned up already. Natsu and Happy was sitting at one of the table while Juvia was hiding behind one of the pillars to spy on Gray. Erza and Mirajane was glaring at each other again while the two Master was talking to each other about what had happen recently. As Lucy went upstairs with the pill on her hand and a cup of water on the other. She then gave the door a knocked, signalling that she wanted to head into the bedroom. "Come in," Jet said from behind the door. Lucy then stepped into the room before noticing that both of Jet and Droy was leaning against the wall while watching Levy, who was getting worst every minute as she started to cough.

"How is she?" Lucy asked as she kneel down beside her bed.

"It's getting worst," Droy said as he looked away, trying to hide his sadness.

"Well, I hope this work," Lucy said before placing the pill into Levy's mouth before helping her to swallow the pill with a cup of water. She then placed her back down on the bed before hearing another cough from Levy. "We better leave her be. She might be fine by morning," Lucy said as she got up.

"I hope so. She is the smartest mage in our guild after all," Jet commented before they all left the bedroom, leaving Levy alone. She was now starting feel a little better, which caused her coughing to stop and her body heat to lower down. But she was now starting feeling uneasy about her whole body as she clenched onto her blanket and closing her eyelids even harder. There was also sweats visible on her forehead and she was stirring around.

Outside, Lucy hoped that her best friend would feel better tomorrow while Droy and Jet took the table that was the nearest to the stairs. Lucy could only hope that the pill that she and Cana received earlier would work.

The next morning, in the bedroom of the guild, Levy was feeling a whole lot better. She then slowly woke up as she stretch. "Ah~, that was a nice sleep," Levy said before looking around her surroundings. "Eh?" she started as her brain start to process what was around her. "Kyaaa...!" she yelled as her surroundings was larger than her. She realised that she had shrunken down to size, about 2 inch tall. "What happened? Why am I small? Isn't being the smallest in the guild bad enough? Who did this? Is this a trick?" she asked herself a lot of questions as she got out from under the blanket. At least her clothes had shrunk with her. As she near the edge of the bed, she looked down from the bed. It was about a 70 feet dropped onto the floor. "How am I going to get down?" Levy asked as she looked around when she loose her footing. "Kyaa!" she yelled again as she felled from the bed.

But instead of landing painfully, she didn't get hurt at all. Thanks to her weight being reduced dramatically, she just fell to the ground like a feather. She then got up before dusting herself. "I need to tell Lucy about this. Maybe she could help me," Levy said before she ran towards the door. It was a few metres away from the bed, which caused Levy out of breath as she neared the door.

Once she was now beside the door, she looked for a way through it. She noticed that the gap between the door and the floor was big enough for her to get through it. As she crawled under the door, she could voices outside. She appeared at the other side of the door before getting up. She then headed towards the edge of the second floor before looking down. She spotted that Droy and Jet were at the bar, drinking the alcohol drinks while Lucy was seating with the rest of her team. She noticed that Makarov and Macao wasn't around either, which could put things a little uneasy about it. As she was about to move, a gust of wind was blown out of no where blew Levy from the floor. "Kyaa!" she yelped as she felled to the first floor.

Meanwhile, Lucy was listening to the conversation between Erza, Natsu and Gray when she realised something, she needed to check on Levy. "I need to go do something, see you guys later," Lucy said before heading towards the bar for some meal as she wanted to take them for Levy. What she doesn't know that Levy was actually under the bar stool. As Lucy went to take the food to Levy, Levy was screaming out to her, but it was useless for her. She then spotted a chair by the stairs, so she hurriedly ran towards there. Along the way, she was almost stepped on by Elfman. "I better be careful, before... Kya!" Levy said before screaming out her lungs when she spotted a bug, about her size, was beside her. She quickly ran towards the chair while avoiding the bug.

As she reached the chair, she quickly climbed up to find some help. As she was finally on top, she noticed that she was too late as Lucy was now by the door. Levy just sigh as she wasted her energy for nothing. As she started to head to the edge of the chair, a shadow was looming over her. As she looked up, she went dumbfolded as her teammate was actually right above her. "Kya!" she yelled again as she tried to dodge as Droy was about to sit on her, but unfortunately, she was too late. Droy sat on her, barely letting her head out for air as she laid under Droy. "Heavy..." she sigh as a small ghost like figure appeared by her mouth.

Meanwhile, Lucy opened the door to the bedroom before entering it. As she closed the door, she placed the tray on the table before headed towards the bed, that had a figure like under the blanket. "Okay Levy-chan, here's your meal," Lucy sad before pulling up the covers. But she was shocked as Levy wasn't there. She quickly headed out of the bedroom before asking loudly. "Did anybody see Levy-chan?!" Lucy asked as everybody looked at her before transmitting what she asked. Droy and Jet then realised that Levy was still in the bedroom as they both got up. "Levy-chan!" they both said before headed upstairs.

Back with Levy, she was relief that Droy had finally got off of her. And she was out of breath, thanks to the weight of her teammate. "I need to tell Droy that he seriously need to go on a diet," she said before rubbing her head. She then dust herself off before climbing down the chair. She noticed that only Droy and Jet were the only one headed up into the bedroom. "I better call Lissana-chan," Levi said as she ran towards her. On her way there, she looked to her right. "Kya!" she yelped as she barely dodge an incoming foot of Carla. Levy then hid by one of the stool's leg as she looked around. "Why is it always me?" she asked as she felt depressed. She then carefully but quickly headed towards Lissana.

Back in the bedroom, Lucy, Droy and Jet were looking around for any signs of Levy disappearance. "Found anything?" Lucy asked as she looked under the bed.

"Nothing," Droy said as took a bite into Levy's food.

"Gah! That's Levi's!" Lucy yelled at him before Jet looked out the window.

"She couldn't have gone out the window, it's lock on the inside," Jet explained as he checked on the window.

"Where she could be?" Lucy asked as she sat on the bed.

"Could she, you know, disappear?" Droy asked.

"Don't think so. But she did told me about a shrink magic," Lucy explained.

"Did she managed to do it?" Jet asked.

"No, caused it will take her sometime to learn something like that, and she didn't even have time to master it," Lucy disagreed.

"What should we do now?" Droy asked.

"All we need to do now is wait and see what will happen," Lucy said as they all sigh as they hit a dead end.

Back in the main hall, Levy was calling out to Lissana, but nothing was working. "Lissana!" she yelled again. She was getting tired from all of her shouting as she laid her hand on Lissana's shoe for some support. She then wondered whether she should give her magic a try. She just shrug before getting into place. "Solid Word: Fire!" she did her magic, but nothing happened. She tried again, but the result was the same.

"Don't tell me I can't use magic in this size..." Levi said as she looked both of her hands. "Kya! If I can't do magic, then I can't protect myself! What should I do!" Levi was now panicking as she couldn't use her magic anymore, and in her current size, she would be very vulnerable to all sort of attack, even minor one. She then tried to find a way to get Lissana's attention, but to no avail. Levi then sigh before looking for anybody else. She spotted Carla and Wendy was nearby. She quickly went towards them to get them to help her change back to normal. Along the way, she remembered asking Lucy about a shrink magic, and teasing her that she was shrunken before. But now, she's even smaller than Lucy and she doesn't even know any shrinking or a growing magic right now.

As she was about to approached Wendy's shoe, Levy took a glimpse on her left before yelping. "Kya!" Levy cried out as Happy's foot accidentally stepped on her before Levy was partially flattened. A ghost like was flown out of her mouth as she laid there, almost flattened like any other bug. "Why is it always me?" she asked herself again.

She then got up before rubbing her head before dusting herself off. "That's the third time already," Levy stated as she stated that she was almost stepped on before Happy did. She looked around, but unfortunately for her, Wendy and Carla was no where to be seen, and Happy was now heading her way. She quickly got out of the way, avoiding getting flattened by Happy again. She doesn't want to call to Happy, knowing what he could do as Levy went through her imagination about Happy finding about her size. One was it that Happy took her like a doll, and the other was bullying her. She then went speechless as both was actually stupid. She then turned around before looking eye to eye with a rat. She went speechless again as she slowly stepped back "Nice little mouse, good little mouse," Levy said as she slowly back away, trying to freak out by the sight of how big the rat was, and how scary it looked with her size right now. The rat then began to chase her, which she quickly ran away from it.

Meantime, Mirajane spotted a rat was running around before taking out a broom. She then went to hit it. The rat and Levy tried to dodge it as Mirajane tried to hit the rat and her. But as she almost got the rat and Levy, she accidentally hit Erza's head with the broom. Erza then use one of her sword to slice the broom in half, which caught Mirajane by surprised as she swung the broken broom at the rat, which resulted on not hitting it. Mira then eyed Erza as well as her. "Are you asking for trouble?" Mirajane asked.

"You started it, missy," Erza shot back.

"I was just swatting a rat in the guild."

"And do you have to be that careless?"

"Oh no, not again..." the males said as the women eyed each other.

Down on the floor, Levy was relief that Mirajane had managed to scare the rat off, but now she needed to hide from the upcoming fight between two S-Class mages that was about to start. Just as she saw a hole in the wall, Erza and Mirajane went into battle mode. And Levy was so close by, that she almost got stepped by them every time. "This is getting dangerous," Levy said as she dived under the chair for some shelter. And she did just in time as both of Erza and Mirajane just felled onto the floor where Levy last stood. She breath in a sight of relief that she managed to dodge that, knowing that she couldn't survive that. She then turned around to noticed that it was Lily, Gajeel's Exceed. This might gave her the opportunity to get help. As she went to call out to Lily, Gajeel went to pick him up. "Wanna go for a job? Gihi," Gajeel asked with a smirk.

"Yeah, lets, gihi," Lily replied as he copied Gajeel's laugh. As they both, Levy sigh out of exasperation, knowing that every time she needed some attention or help, nobody could hear her. As she leaned against the leg of the table, she looked up to noticed that the table was lifted. Instead of someone was looking for a tiny Levy, it was actually a fight between Erza and Mirajane again. She was thrown about, thanks to her small size. "Kya!" Levy yelled as she was thrown out of the guild by the window.

She quickly picks herself up before looking around her surroundings. She realised that she was now outside of the guild and she needed to head back when there was a shadow looming over her. When she turned around, she screamed out surprised. It was a cat, and it was huge, for her only. She then quickly ran away from the cat as it was chasing her. She spotted a fence that was nearby, so she ran towards it, hoping that it would stop the cat from chasing her.

She managed to cross the fence with some miracle before breathing in the sight of relief. She then realised that she was now even further from the guild, which she facepalm herself knowing that it would take her a long time to reach back. As she was about to head back towards the guild, a hand grab her out of nowhere. When the hand opened to reveal Levy, she was surprised that whoever caught her wasn't from Fairy Tail. She then looked down before realising that it would be a long drop, but she did managed to survive it when the figure pinch his fingers between Levy's waist. When she looked eye to eye with the figure, she was frighten about it as chills went down her spine. "Who are you?" Levy asked.

"Finally, my collection of mages is complete," the figure said.

"What kind of collection?" Levi asked as she struggled between the grip.

"My collection of various mages and wizards. And my last one is actually a solid script mage," the figure said.

"And why would you want me, there are other mages out there. And most of all, how did you know that I'm a solid script mage?" Levi asked.

"Simple, the first is that I only stay in Fiore and anywhere near the place. And second, I spied on you days ago before noticing that you're a solid script mage, since you so much love to read books and always talks about it. I even saw you used your magic once, and I knew that you're the right one," the figure said, which made Levy wanted to get out of there even more.

"Let me go!" Levy yelled as the figure tighten his grip around her waist, which caused her to yelp from pain.

"No can do, I went to all the troubles to look for one, and I finally found one," the figure said as he began to walk away from the guild. "And you would love my other collections," he said before he and Levy went through a portal that he opened.

Meanwhile, back in the guild, Erza and Mirajane were eyeing each other after they destroyed the interior again. But this time, all of the guys managed to avoid their fight as they began the cleaning up. While they were at it, Lucy, Droy and Jet just came down the stairs, looking down. Mirajane noticed their faces before headed towards them. "So, how is she?" Mirajane asked.

Lucy just looked at her, not knowing what to say. She then sigh before she told her that Levy was missing. "We need to look for her," Mirajane said.

"We know," Jet replied as the rest of the guild stopped cleaning up.

"Where did she went anyway?" Erza asked, sounding serious.

"We don't know, we can't find any clues about her disappearance," Lucy replied sadly.

"Then lets find out where she is," Gray said, half naked without his shirt.

"Hey! Put on your shirt!" Lucy yelled at him before Gray realised about it.

"Gah!" he yelled before Natsu appeared out of nowhere.

"If we find out who took her, I will beat the crap out of him!" he yelled as Happy agreed. "Aye!"

"Did anybody else notice anything of how Levy disappeared?" Erza asked to the guild members. But all of them doesn't know how before Cana realised something on the ground beside her. It was a small spectacles that was laying on the ground. Cana then took it up to have a closer look before realising that it belongs to Levy, but instead of its normal size, it's quite small, even for a girl. "Erza, I think I found something," Cana called out, which caught Erza, Lucy and the other Shadow Gear team.

"What is it?" Erza asked before Cana showed her the specks that she was holding. "Cana, this is no time to joke around," Erza said angrily.

"Take a closer look, it belongs to Levy," Cana said as they took a closer look. Cana was right, it does belong to Levy, but they couldn't believe the size of it as it was very small.

"No way," Lucy said, realising it. "Levy has shrunk down to size!" Lucy said out of shocked. This caught the attention of everybody.

"Are you kidding? Caused only Dan could do that," Natsu said as he looked at the specks. "He shrunk me and you once, remember?" Natsu asked, which caused Lucy to eye him.

"Natsu, if you don't shut your mouth right now, I will find Dan to shrink you again!" Lucy threaten him. This was the first time that Lucy ever threaten Natsu.

"A... aye," Natsu said as he walked away.

"Now, back to the topic," Lucy replied as she looked on the floor for Levy. "We have to look for her, because there is no way her specks could shrink into that size," Lucy stated.

"Where did she go?" Erza asked as she helped Lucy to search for Levy. Soon, everybody went to look for her, but carefully stepping on the ground.

"I just though of something," Happy said.

"What is it?" Lucy asked.

"Could Levy float around the guild?" Happy asked as all of the members dropped down out of his stupidity.

"Could stop saying those kind of stuff!" Carla complained.

"Aye," Happy replied as he scratch his head. "All I could remember that I step on something weird earlier," Happy said, which caught the attention of Lucy.

"Could it be Levy?" Lucy said before grabbing Happy's leg. She then spun him around before examining Happy's foot. She noticed a figure like dirt on his right foot, which was as small as a two inch person.

"You step on Levy?" Lucy said with a little anger in her voice.

"I...it... was an accident, aye~" Happy replied sadly as tears was coming out his eyes.

"So, where could she be," Lucy said when the doors slam opened to reveal Gajeel and Panther Lily.

"Damn it, we just missed the stupid train," Gajeel said when everybody looked at them.

"Why is everybody looking at us?" Lily said as they both stopped. Lucy then went towards them.

"Gajeel, have you seen Levy-chan?" Lucy asked.

"No bunny-girl, why?" Gajeel asked. Lucy was annoyed by that nickname that Gajeel gave her, but she doesn't have the time for that now as she wanted to look for Levy.

"She's missing. And careful on where you step, she is two inch tall only," Lucy replied, which Gajeel looked around. He then used his nose to sniff the air for her scent before he smirk.

"The Shrimp's not here, gihi," Gajeel said as he crossed his arm.

"What you mean she's not here! She has got to be," Lucy said when Erza place a hand on her shoulder.

"Believe him, since he was the closes to Levy and he knows her scent," Erza reminded Lucy.

"She went out the window over there," Gajeel said as he pointed at the window, which took a view of the open field.

He then went out the guild, followed by Lucy, Erza, Mirajane, Droy, Jet, Lily, and the rest of Team Natsu. Gajeel then sniffed the air for any scent of Levy before he and the rest of the members walked further away from the guild before he stopped all of a sudden. They all bumped into each other.

"What was that for?" Lucy asked.

"I lost Shrimp's scent, but there is also another scent here, but I don't know who it is," Gajeel said as the members of FT look at each other.

Back with Levy, she noticed that she was in a jar with holes at the top. She also realised that there were other mages nearby, which she doesn't recognise. Then her jar began to move, which cause her to lose her balance before falling down. She then looked face to face with the figure that kidnapped her earlier. "Who are you?" Levy asked.

"My name does not really matter. And for the reason that you can't use your magic is thanks to the pill that I created. It can shrink people and prevent them from using their magic in their size," he said.

"My friends will come to look for me, just you wait," Levy said firmly.

"Oh, I don't think they will," the figure said with a smirk, which Levi gulped. She's not going to like this one bit, with a figure that keeps mages as collections, and hiding a place where her friends couldn't look for her. She then sigh as her jar was put back to the shelf, but she noticed that she was at the very top, which means that she would be alone up there with no one to talk with. "I hope you find comfy in there, caused you will be staying here for a long time," the figure said before walking away, leaving Levy and the rest of the trapped mages in the room.

Back at the guild, Team Natsu and Team Shadow Gear were both looking at the map for any sign that could be a good place to hide. But they all came to a conclusion that they needed to split up to look for the place where they suspected that the person that was responsible for kidnapping Levy could hide because Cana's card couldn't pinpoint her location.

Everybody began to search around Magnolia and asking people whether they seen her or not. Cana and Lucy then remembered that the pill they received from was the old man, named Jigman. They went to look for him for some explanation from him. They found the same dark alley which they found the old man earlier before searching around the alley. But they found that he wasn't there and figured that he disappeared. "Could he be responsible for Levy's kidnapping?" Lucy asked.

"Might be, but I have a doubt it will be the same old man we met," Cana replied.

They continued their search for Levy while Droy and Jet looked around the harbour for traces of their leader. But they don't seem to notice her as they went back into the town. Gray and Juvia looked outside Magnolia for some clues of Levy's whereabouts, but like the others, they don't see anything. Natsu and Happy took the skies, as well as Wendy and Carla as they looked around for any traces of a suspicious figure or Levy. Even though they couldn't find anything, they didn't give to look for the young bookworm. Lastly, Gajeel and Lily went to a mountain top to look for anything suspicious when they bumped into something invisible. Gajeel went to use his hand to feel anything, and he felt a wall, and it was invisible. "I think I found the Shrimp, gihi," Gajeel said before taking out the card she received from Cana. He called the others to rendezvous with him at the mountain top, which he found out that the invisible building was where the figure would hide.

Everybody that was looking for Levy received Gejeel's call. They quickly headed towards the mountain top, where Gajeel and Lily were waiting for them. Natsu, Wendy, Happy and Carla was the first to arrive, followed by Erza, Mirajane, Lucy, Cana, Gray, Juvia, Jet and Droy. "So, where is this hidden place?" Natsu asked when Gajeel pointed at the invisible building, which the others just looked at an open field of rocks and grass.

"There is nothing here, metal head," Natsu stated when Gajeel hammered something with his iron fist. They heard a metal clung, which meant that Gajeel was right.

"Alright then, get ready as this won't be easy," Erza said before she requip into her Heaven's Wheel Armour. Cana draw out some cards while Mirajane transformed into Satan Soul before they got ready to fight for their friends. Natsu, Gajeel and Wendy used their dragon slayer magic to puncture a hole in the wall, thus revealing a hallway. "Alright, Natsu, Lucy, Gray, Wendy, Happy and Carla will follow me to the left tunnel while the rest head to the right," Erza commanded before they went to look for Levy.

As they went to look for their friend, the figure was sitting in his thrown room, looking at a small puddle of water that shows the Fairy Tail wizards running down in his building. "It's time," he said as six mages appeared out of nowhere. "You all have been given a special magic by me, so don't fail me," the figure said. They all nodded before leaving the thrown hall. He then took out his hand before Levy appeared out of no where. "Well, it looks like I was wrong, your friends are here to look for you. But I don't think they will be able to find you," the figure said as Levy looked down into the puddle of water before looking down at her friends that was looking for her. She had her hopes high, hoping that they would find her soon.

The Fairy Tail wizards went to look for Levy and save her from the evil mage that kidnapped her earlier. As Team Natsu. along with Wendy and Carla, entered an empty hall, they saw three figures at the top. "Well, it looks like our magic will take care of this losers," one of them said.

"Looks that way, brother," the other said.

"Where is our friend!" Natsu asked them loudly as his hands was surrounded by fire.

"You have to defeat us to find out, but I don't think you would be able," the third figure said as they all glare at each other.

* * *

**I know that this is the retype version, but I'm too lazy to readjust the plot and my , that's it for the first episode of this short season. Since Levy's role was kinda small, so that's why I made this, to create stories that takes the minor role of the characters into main characters. And this story, I made Levi tiny, like what Gajeel called her, a Shrimp. Hope you like as to please leave some reviews. It will take me two weeks to make the upcoming episode, so please be patient, thanks.**

**And I would like to thank to the one who let me use his/her drawing for this story's cover. His/Her name goes by DarkDashy. Here is the link : darkdashy. deviantart (No space). And the art; darkdashy. /art/Tiny-little-script-mage-291074288 (Still no space)**


	2. Episode 2 : The Three Brothers

**Hey, just so to make it clear, here is the team that I made it:**

**Team Natsu / Team A : Natsu, Erza, Gray, Lucy, Wendy, Happy and Carla.**

**Team B : Gajeel, Droy, Jet, Cana, Panther Lily, Mirajane and Juvia.**

**I hope you get that clear. Anyway, I don't own Fairy Tail, but if I do, then this arc would be available in the anime series.**

* * *

Episode 2 : The Three Brothers

Team Natsu was just standing, looking up to see three figures standing at some edge of the floor above them. "Who are you!? And where is our friend!?" Natsu asked as he jumped towards them. He was about to punch one them with his fist when a metal like wall appeared out of nowhere, which made Natsu crashed into it.

"What pitiful. Is this how all Fairy Tail mages always do?" one of them said.

"Well, this won't be fun at all since they always do without thinking ahead, how boring," the other figure said.

"Tell us why are you her!" Erza asked, pointing her sword at one of them.

"Well, since you're such a charming lady, I might as well introduce ourselves. We are call the Dark Brothers," the figure said before coming otu of the shadow.

"Dark Brothers?" Lucy asked.

"Yes, my name is Blue, this here is my elder brother, Green, and my eldest brother, Black," he said while gesturing to the two figures that was on his left and right respectively.

"Why is with your name and colours?" Natsu asked as he got up.

"We just like the sound of our name being called like that," Green said.

"It doesn't matter, we will have fun destroying you Fairy brats," Blue said as he stood under the light. The team could tell that he has dark hair, wore a blue robe, a red pants and a pair of brown boots.

"I agree brother," Green said before revealing himself out of the shadow. His hair is dark green, his shirt is dark green, with some shorts that match the shirt and his boots are black.

"Lets see, I choose the guy with the scarf," Black said before coming otu of the shadow. He mostly covered his hair up with some sort of cloth, and so was his mouth and nose, just like Mystogan did. He wore a weird looking shirt that Erza had never seen before, a pair of pants that's black with a weird looking runes on it and a pair of shoes that's black.

"This might be fun, I'm all fired up!" Natsu said as a blaze of flame came out of his mouth.

"You beat, hot head," Gray agreed before he strip his shirt off of him.

"Should we split up, brother?" Blue asked.

"Yeah, lets, I wanted to have fun with the lady with red hair," Green said.

"And I want to have fun with the ice guy," Blue replied as they jumped onto the same level as Team Natsu. The three then head into three different tunnels, which Natsu yelled at them. "Hey. get back here you idiots!" he yelled as he quickly chase one of them, who goes by Black.

"Natsu wait!" Erza yelled at him, but she was too late as Natsu had already ran too deep into the first tunnel.

"That hot head," Gray said before he took the middle one, which Blue took.

"Wendy, you follow Gray. Lucy, you will come with me," Erza commanded as both of them nodded Wendy took the middle tunnel while Lucy followed Erza on the right one.

Meanwhile, in the thrown hall, Levi could only watch as she was feeling bad about this. _"This is all my fault, I shouldn't have left the bedroom,"_ she thought as she looked down, upset about what she had done earlier.

"Oh, is the little girl sad because thinking it was your fault? Don't be caused even thought you will be in the bed, I will still get you," the figure said with a grin.

"What are you going to do with them?" Levi asked, finding the courage to ask him.

"You will see, puny mage," the figure replied as he kept on smirking.

_"I don't like this one bit"_ Levi thought as she knew that she had a bad feeling about this.

Gray was chasing Blue down the tunnel went a light was almost blinding him. When his eyes managed to level the brightness of the room, he noticed that it was filled with water. There were even water floating in the sky, which doesn't surprise him that much since he saw things worse than this. "Where are you! Show yourself!" Gray yelled. At the top of the edge of the tunnel, Blue was walking as he smile.

"You know, for an ice mage, you really has a habit of taking off your shirt," Blue said as he jumped before landing in front of Gray.

"Well, because it will let me move much more better. Ice Make: Ice Cannon!" Gray said before creating a cannon like from ice before shooting at Blue. But all he did was smirk as he stood there, taking the blow directly. Gray grinned, thinking that he hit him. But once the dust had settled, he was shocked as Blue was still standing, not even a single scratch on him.

"You haven't figure it out yet, haven't you?" Blue asked.

"Figure out what?" Gray asked back.

"That my name does have a meaning. Do you know what colour of the water and ice is?" Blue asked when Gray finally realised.

"Blue! So, you can manipulate ice and water, big deal," Gray said, not amused. But sure, he was a bit surprised at first, but he did faced people even stronger than the one he is with now.

"Oh, that's not all, I can even copy ice mage's magic, like this! Ica Make: Lance!" he yelled before some several lances made out of ice came hurttling towards Gray.

"Ice Make: Shield!" Gray yelled before a shield made out of ice block the attack.

"Nice block, lets see how long you can keep this up," Blue said before they battle each other out.

While Gray was battling Blue, Erza and Lucy came running down the tunnel when Erza spotted something. Hold it," Erza said as they both stopped.

"What's wrong Erza?" Lucy asked.

"Down!" Erza yelled before they both ducked. And in time as swords of all kind came flying above them.

"Scary..." Lucy said as she was scared.

"C'mon, he's nearby," Erza said before they both continued down the tunnel. As they reached the end of the tunnel, they were greeted by different kinds of swords and shields. Erza then saw Green on top of one of the sword.

"Well, it seems you have dodge my first attack. I say, it is very impressive of you to notice this," Green said before jumping down onto the ground.

"I want to know, why did you kidnap our friend," Erza questioned him as she held her sword at him.

"Kidnap? I wouldn't say that. You see, my leader, who collects all kind of live mages, is the one who 'collect' you friend," Green said as Lucy took out two keys.

"Well, then we will take her back by force then, caused she is our friend and not a collectors item," Erza said before she went to attack Green. But he just smirk before ordering the swords around him to attack both Erza and Lucy. Erza just use her sword to deflect them while Lucy just dodge them as she was scared to wits.

"Well, it seems that my work will be cut out here with you," Green said before he took one of the sword on the ground.

"You have no rights to take our friend as a collection, so bring her back!" Erza stated before she and Green went into battle.

As Erza and Lucy were fighting with Green, in the left tunnel, Natsu was getting furious. "I hate that guy for just running away. I hate it!" Natsu said as flames came out of his mouth,

"Aye," Happy sated before they came into a hall, which was filled with all kinds of jugs. Natsu just looked around, not understanding what were they and what were they floating in the air.

"Ah, the perfume, it smells so wonderful, I never have hope to use against useless people like you," Black said as he appeared from behind a rather large bottleof perfume.

"Perfume? Hmmm, where did I heard that before..." Natsu stated as he think back before he realised that he almost sounded like Ichiya, which left him dumbfolded. He then snapped back to reality before his fist were covered in flames.

"Since you took our friend for no reason, I will make you to give her back!" Natsu exclaimed.

"Give you back? What kind of threat is that? My master doesn't like anyone to take his collections away from him, so don't think we will give her back easily," Black stated. This made Natsu even furious, knowing that he would have to battle Black in order to get to his friend, Levi, and their master.

"Then I'll make you! Fire Dragon's Roar!" Natsu stated before blowing out a torrent of flames at Black, but all he did was moved his hand before a black hole appeared if front of him. The flames just went through the black hole before it closes, which shocked Natsu.

"Surprise? Well, my name does gives its meaning. The reason I'm named Black is because of my magic, which I can create anything with black, like Black Hole," Black said before a black hole appeared on top of Natsu. It then sent his own flames at him, hitting him, but it doesn't effect him though. "I see, so you're immune to fire, this will be interesting," Black stated. "But my master has already collect a Dragon Slayer, which he has no use for you," Black stated before Natsu got ready for another attack.

"Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!" Natsu yelled before his two fist was engulfed in flames. He then went to hit Black with his fist. Black just smirk as this would be a great battle with a Dragon Slayer, and a Salamander.

Back with Gray, he was dodging another attack from Blue before he counter attack. "Ice Make: Hammer!" Gray exclaimed before a hammer of ice emerged. He then hammered onto Blue, but he then make the stance.

"Ice Make: Block!" he exclaimed before a block of ice appeared. It managed to break the ice hammer and itself apart.

"You're good, but I will still beat you," Gray stated before he exclaimed another magic. "Ice Make: Saucer!" he exclaimed before an ice disc appeared. He then threw it at Blue, but he dodge it before he counter attack.

"Ice Make: Prison!" he exclaimed before a prison had surrounded Gray. But Gray just smirk before he break the ice prison with his magic. He then stood there, panting, as his magic was almost drained out of him thanks to the fight.

"Well, I see that you didn't managed to conserve your energy enough, well, it makes things easier for me," Blue stated before he create the pose again. "Ice Make: Ice Cannon!" he exclaimed before a cannon appeared on his shoulder. He then shot out a cannonball made out of ice at Gray.

"Ice Make: Shield!" Gray stated before a shield appeared, blocking off the attack. He then felt to his knees as he was dead tired.

"Hmph, this is just getting boring, but since my master has one Ice Mage, he doesn't have anything to do with you," Blue stated before he prepared to destroy Gray. "Ice Make: Lance!" then there were ice lances approaching Gray. He's too tired to defend himself, so he waited for the impact, but the next thing happened was unexpected.

"Sky Dragon's Roar!" a voice exclaimed before it hit the ice lances, destroying them completely. Gray then realised that it was Wendy who came, along with Carla. She and Carla quickly went beside Gray, who was injured.

"A Dragon Slayer? Now this is getting interesting," Blue stated as he got into battle stance.

"Gray, are you alright?" Wendy asked as she helped him up.

"Yeah, thanks for coming," Gray stated before they took their attention towards Blue.

"This will be so much fun," Blue stated.

In the left tunnel, Erza and Lucy were dodging and attacking at Green. "Circle Sword!" Erza called out before the swords appeared beside her, forming a circle. "Dance, my blades!" she exclaimed before the swords turned around, making a circle. It then headed towards Green, who just dodge it before taking a sword and throwing it at Erza.

Erza just dodge it before requip into Flight Armour before heading straight towards Green. "Ho ho, inceased of speed. Now things just got a little more fun," Green stated before he dodge all of Erza's attack without a problem. This surprised both Erza and Lucy on how did Green managed to dodge all of that, and to top it off, he didn't even had a scratch on him.

"Seems that I will have much more fun than my brothers," Green stated before Erza requip into her Black Wing Armour. She then continued to attack Green while Lucy still trying to pick out which Celestial Key she should opened.

Back in the right tunnel, Natsu was having trouble fighting Black as most of his attack just either turned back on him through Black's magic or he managed to dodge most of Natsu's attack. "Don't tell me that that's all you got," Black stated before Natsu smirked.

"I'm just warming up!" Natsu stated before he charge at him. "Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame!" Natsu exclaimed before booth os his hand were in flames. Moments later, he created a fireball, before he threw it at Black. But he just smirk before using his magic and created Black Hole before it hit Natsu. This sent Natsu back, but doesn't injured him.

"This is getting boring, when are you gonna get serious?" Black asked as Natsu glare at him,

In the thrown room, Levi could just only watch in horror as her friends were battling the enemy, trying to save her from the mysterious figure. She can't do anything, since she can't use her magic, and she can't even break the jar. "Well, seems like your friends are ready to be out of order soon," the figure stated as Levi felt upset about herself for making her friends like this.

While Team Natsu was battling the three brothers, back at the guild, Lissana and Elfman tried to find a way to explain what had happened to Makarov. "Well, it seems that they went to get Levi back. I hope my children will succeed in getting her," Makarov stated as he sigh. Laxus just came into the guild with a bag of stuff he brought with him.

"What's going on?" Laxus asked.

"Some of the Fairy Tail mages went to save Levi, but the Master said to leave them be," Lissana explained.

"Hey, old man, I brought the stuff you told me to get," Laxus stated before handing them to Makarov. Laxus knew what did Lissana said, but he knew what Makarov meant too, so he just took a seat next to Makarov.

"Aren't you worried? Man are suppose to get worried!" Elfman asked.

"Don't worry, gramps know what he is doing," Laxus stated without looking at them. Lissana and Elfman just looked at each before the rest of the Fairy Tail members came into the guild.

Back at the invisible building, Gray and Wendy were battling Blue, with some problem. "Ice Make: Bow!" Gray exclaimed before creating a bow out of ice. He then created an arrow of ice before shooting it at Blue. He kept on repeating it, but Blue just dodge them.

"Fast wind that run the heaven... VERNIER..." Wendy exclaimed before Gray wondered what was going on. He then realised what she meant when he felt his entire body had increased speed.

"Thanks Wendy!" Gray stated before he make another ice make magic. "Ice Make: Sword!" Gray exclaimed before a sword made out of ice appeared on his right hand. He then went to strike it at Blue, as he was doing this Wendy made another magic.

"Power of the stout arms that tears heaven... ARMS.." Wendy exclaimed before Gray felt his strenght increased on both of his arms. Then Wendy went to join Gray. "Sky Dragon's Wing Attack!" Wendy exclaimed before two whirlwinds surround both of her arms. She then tried to hit it at Blue, but he just dodge it. Gray tried to attack him, but Blue just made an ice make magic on him.

"Ice Make: Battle Axe!" Blue exclaimed.

"Battle Axe?" Gray stated as he was surprised that he knew that magic. But he went back into seriousness as he and Wendy continued to fight.

Meanwhile, Lucy finally taken two keys from her pouch. "I open thee Gate of Archer Key, Sagittarius. I open thee Gate of the Lion Key, Loki!" Lucy exclaimed before both of the celestial spirit appeared.

"What do you need this time, moshi-moshi?" Sagittarius asked as he salute.

"I will protect you, no matter what Lucy," Loki stated as he straighten out his glasses.

"Sagittarius, go and try to shoot arrows at that guy!" Lucy stated as she pointed at Green who controlling more of the swords around the hall.

"Got it, moshi-moshi," he stated before firing a few arrows at Green. But he managed to spot it before taking a sword to slice it into pieces. He then ordered the swords to attack them when Loki destroyed them with his Regulus Punch.

"Lucy, you better stay back," Loki stated as he went into battle while Sagittarius stayed to protect Lucy.

Meantime, Erza was dodging every attack Green was doing. "Well, it seems your friend over there is a Celestial Spirit Mage, but my master has no interest in those kind of mage. And your magical power of requipping that fast does impress me a little. But my master does too have that kind of mage," Green stated as he ordered more swords to attack Erza.

"Is that all your master thinks? Collecting mages, which he doesn't care whether they are real? What kind of monster is your master is?" Erza spat back, not really finding this enjoyable.

"You will pay for saying such words towards our master," Green stated as his magic power increased in his body. Erza stood back a little before requip into another armour, Robe of Yūen.

Back at the left tunnel, Natsu was getting tired from all of attack, which drained his magical powers. "I see that you're getting tired. Just let end your misery," Black stated before he created a ball made out of darkness.

"Dark Orb!" Black exclaimed before he threw it at Natsu. Natsu just barely dodge before witnessing its destructive force as the spot he once stood was pulverised into a deep hole.

"Fore Dragon's Roar!" Natsu exclaimed before a flame came out of his mouth, heading towards Black. Bu he just dodge it before counter attacking with smaller dark orbs.

"Dark Orbs: Rapid Fire!" Black exclaimed as it hit Natsu continuously. Natsu screamed out of agony as he felled a few metres away from where he stood earlier. Happy just stood there, worrying about how would Natsu beat this guy.

In the thrown room, Levi could see that Natsu was getting beaten by Black. Erza and Lucy were having trouble fighting over Green and Gray and Wendy couldn't even lay a hand on Blue. She had doubts whether they should leave her be with the mad man. Levi could only hope that her friends wouldn't die because of her. "Well, it seems I have forgotten something else here," the figure said, which caught Levi's attention.

_"What did he mean by he forgotten something,"_ Levi though. She doesn't understood what he meant when there was another puddle of water appeared next to the one she was watching. When the water began to clear up, she was both shocked but surprised as Gajeel, Panther Lily, Mirajane, Juvia, Cana and even his teammates were in the water. "Surprise?" the figure asked.

Levi just looked at him as she was having a bad feeling that her friends would get serious injuries. "What are you going to do with them?!" Levi asked as she was fearing what he would answer.

"Nothing much. Like your other Fairy friends, my people will take care of them," the figure stated as Levi looked back at the second puddle.

Gajeel was getting impatient after running down the tunnel without anything to fight with. When they came into a hall, which had three different routes of stairs, Gajeel could smell someone was there. "There is someone else here," Gajeel stated as they all looked around. Gajeel then spotted a shadow was hiding at on of the route.

"My, my, how ungentlemanly of him," one of them, a female voice, said.

"That's right sister, very ungentlemanly. Who could have thought that Fairy Tail has a member that is pervert," the other female said.

"We should teach him a lesson," the third female said as they all appeared out of the shadows.

"Who are you? What have you done to our friend?" Mirajane asked as they all got into battle stance.

"My, my, impatient aren't we," the first female said.

"Well then, lets show them how powerful we are," the second female said.

"I have a better idea. Lets show this Fairy trash how powerful we are, even when we are separated!" the third one spoke.

"Listen here! We want to get our friend back, so why don't you tell your master to give her back!" Cana stated.

"My, my, you'd think that our master would give up his collection that easily? It took him five years to collect all of the mages," the first one said.

"Collect? What do you mean collect?" Cana asked.

"Our master collects all sort of mages for his collection. And right now, he just need a Solid Script mage to complete his collection," the second one said.

"Damn it! If you don't give her back, I will freaking destroy you freaks!" Gajeel yelled at them before he turned his right arm into a club.

"My, my, impatient aren't we," the first said.

Team B would have a hard time to search for Levi, which made Gajeel even happier to fight, but angrier as the female mages doesn't let them take back Levi.

On the other hand, Gray and Wendy were breathing hard while Blue doesn't seem to get tired. "I can't believe not a single strike has even hit me, how how pitiful," Blue stated as Gray make his pose.

"Ice Make: Lance!" Gray exclaimed as lance appeared behind him before heading towards Blue. But all he did was move aside, destroying the scenery behind him.

"You are wasting my time anyway, I got way better things to do than this," Blue stated as he took his pose. "Ice Make: Ice Geyser!" he exclaimed before pillar encased both him and Wendy. "That was fun, but you guys are boring me out. Is this what Fairy Tail is made off? I wonder why are they even the strongest guild either," Blue stated.

Erza was having a hard time battling Green as his telekinesis with the swords was even more powerful than his. Lucy and her Celestial Spirits had been defeated thanks to Green's magic. "I feel kinda bored, is this all you got?" Green asked.

"I haven't even started yet!" Erza exclaimed before she start to attack again. But what she expect was that a giant shield hit her from her side out of nowhere, which sent her hurtling towards the wall. She then fell to the ground as she was breathing hard. Green just walked towards him, smirking as he took up a small dagger.

"I think we know who is the better swordsman," Green stated as he slowly approached Erza.

Natsu was getting beaten over and over again. But he never give up, as he wanted to save his friend. "Give up already, we knew that you couldn't defeat me. You couldn't even lay a hand on me!" Black stated before summoning a whip that was made out of black orbs.

"Whip of Darkness!" he exclaimed before striking it at Natsu. He screamed as he was brutally beaten before he was sent flying to the wall behind him. He was exhausted as he needed to replenish his magic. Happy then noticed a small candle on his right and a pile of dry leaves on his left. He figured that he could help Natsu, but he needed to be quick.

In the thrown hall, Levi just closed her eyes, as she couldn't take that her friends were being beaten. "Watch as your friends are getting destroy by my people," the figure said as Levi clenched her fist. She wanted to punch this guy, make him suffer but all she could do was whimper out of sadness as she couldn't do anything. But the next thing started her as she heard the figure exclaimed. "What?!"

Levi wondered what he meant when she spotted the spot where Natsu was battling Black. She realised what he meant when Natsu was eating fire. She knew what he was doing, he was replenishing his magical power, which put him back at the pose he was once before he even started.

Natsu was filled to the brimmed as his magical power was replenished. "That was one great meal, thanks Happy. Now I'm all fired up!" Natsu stated as he punch his fist into his hand. The battle between Natsu and Black would be epic as Levi had her hopes high again.

"So, you eat fires to refill your magic. Interesting," Black stated.

"You have captured our friend, made her shrunk down to size and told me that your master collect them? That's bullshit!" Natsu yelled as he was furious about the idea of her friend being a collectors item.

"It's our master mind. And we are his apprentice, so there is nothing you can do to stop us," Black stated Natsu was getting enraged. Even Happy took a step back from angry Natsu, noticing how intense the flames are getting.

"What are you gonna do? Talk me to death?" Black taunted.

"As the matter of fact, I will kick your butt and defeat you, no matter what!" Natsu yelled before he charged at him. "Fire Dragon's Wing Attack!" Natsu exclaimed before whipping them at Black. But all he did was just dodge them, but what happens next surprised him as Natsu simultaneously created another magic. "Fire Dragon's Roar!" Natsu exclaimed as the flame had finally hit Black square in his chest, sending him flying towards the wall before breaking it. Natsu then charge at him before exclaiming, "Fire Dragon's Flame Elbow!" Natsu then increased his punch, which sent Black flying through the hole before hitting another wall.

Meanwhile, Blue was about to put the finishing blow when he heard something. When he looked to his right, the wall broke down before revealing Black. He then crashed into Blue, which cracked the ice before they crashed into a wall. Gray and Wendy then broke out of the ice before noticing Natsu came out of the hole. "Oi, Natsu, you just dented the place," Gray quipped.

"This is nothing," Natsu remarked as he cracked his knuckle. He then noticed that both Black and Blue got up before looking furious.

"Nobody hurts me like that!" Black yelled as he and Blue began to attack.

"So, which would you take? Caused I haven't get my revenge on that jerk," Gray stated as he got into his pose.

"Just leave the guy that has his face covered to me, while you take the lame guy," Natsu remarked as he smirk.

"Ice Make: Arrows!" Gray exclaimed before a few arrows appeared on his right hand before making a bow out of ice. He then use it to shoot at Blue while Natsu gathered his energy before releasing it, "Fire Dragon's Flame!"

The two brothers just dodge it with incredible speed as Black kick Natsu towards the back while Blue punch Gray on left cheek, sending him flying towards the the wall on his left. Wendy could sense the magic power in the two brother increased, as she put her hand over her mouth. She took a step back as she was scared to wits. Blue then noticed her before giving her a smirk. "Sorry little girl, but my master already has a Dragon Slayer. So he has no use for you, nor he wanted to collect another Dragon Slayer," Blue stated as he made the pose. "Ice Make: Lance!" he exclaimed.

Wendy just stood, as her legs wouldn't do as she commanded. All she could was closed her eyes and waited for the impact when she felt instead of lances, but water. When she opened her eyes, she noticed that Natsu managed to defend her from the ice. "Oi, attacking a girl who isn't attacking is cold, but trying to kill a young helpless girl is out of the question!" Natsu exclaimed before his anger towards them increased, as do his magic powers in him.

"How did you get there so fast?" Blue asked, surprised at the speed of the Dragon Slayer.

"That is non of your business. You have injured my friends, and kidnap one too, so you have no rights to know what we done!" Natsu yelled as his hand were engulfed in flames. "Fire Dragon: Sword Horn!" Natsu exclaimed before he headbutts Blue before sending him flying towards one of the rocks, resulting it destroyed upon impact.

"You're next," Natsu pointed at Black, who just merely smirk as they both get ready for another battle.

Nearby, Erza couldn't get up as she was dead tired from all of the fighting. When Green was about to close by, the wall beside him give way before Gray appeared from it. Erza could tell from that instance that Gray was thrown out from his place into hers. Erza just breath in a sight of relief as Gray managed to save her in time. She also realised the weakness of Green's attacks. So she got up before she requip into Heaven's Wheel Armour.

Green was surprised at the sudden crashed with Gray. He pushed him off of him before getting up. "Stupid bastard!" he yelled before he used his dagger to stab him. But as he reached half way, a sword hit the dagger out of his hand. He turned to look at who it was, but there was no one. He went to grab his sword when another sword appeared out of no where, hit the sword. "Show yourself!" he yelled, but there was no answer. When he turned around, he noticed that the man that crashed into him disappeared.

Meanwhile, Erza managed to get Lucy and Gray out of the hall safely. Gray was half awake while Lucy was unconscious. Erza looked to see that Green was shouting out to her. "I found his weakness," Erza stated.

"What kind of weakness?" Gray asked as he leaned against the wall.

"Well, two in fact. First off, whenever he is in a battle, he needs to look at his opponent before he attack. And second, he lacks of examine the battlefield," Erza explained.

"So, what are you going to do?" Gray asked.

"I will hide while attacking him. That way, both of his weakness will be our advantage," Erza explained as Gray smirk. Erza then left them be as Gray rested a little.

Meantime, in the thrown hall, the figure was clenching his fist as he noticed that Blue was finally defeated by a Fire Dragon Slayer. "I have made him powerful!" he yelled, which caused Levy to closed her ears as she was closed to him. No matter, I'm sure that Black will take care of him," he stated as Levy looked back at the battle between Natsu and Black. She also spotted that Erza was fighting with Green who she was hiding while attacking him.

"Well, seems like my mages are finding this a little harder than they think. But no matter, they haven't gotten serious yet," the figure quipped, which caused Levy to look at him with her eyes wide opened. If they knew what he meant, then her friends will be killed. She just looked back at the water, thinking of what would they do if their enemies gotten serious. Will they get defeated or will they be able to defeat them. Levy was asking this in her head, wondering what would happen next.

As Levy was wondering about this, Team B was still talking to the three mysterious women. "Who are you girls, damn it!" Gajeel asked impatiently.

"My, my, this man wanted to know our name," the first woman said.

"Fine, let me introduce ourselves, this here is my younger sister, Yellow while here is my eldest sister, Red," she gestured to the girls on her left and on her right respectively. "And I'm Orange," she stated.

"What's with the colour and the name?" Gajeel asked, the same as Natsu.

"You will find out soon enough. Now sisters, time for some fun," Red stated before she jumped down, onto the ground before smiling at them. Her hair is black, and it's cut short. She wore a long dress that almost reached her ankle. And she wore a pair of sandals. She then took the upper stairs, which Gajeel and Lily followed her quickly without thinking.

The second woman, Yellow jumped down before revealing herself out in the light. Her hair colour resembles her name, which's yellow. She wore a robe, a whip on her belt on her left side, a small skirt that's black and a pair of boots that reached up till her knees. "My, my, if you want to get your friend back, then come and search for me," she said before heading into the middle one, without any stairs that lead either up or down. Jet and Droy followed her down the tunnel, which left Mirajane and Cana alone.

The third woman, Orange, landed gracefully on the ground. They noticed that her hair was put into a ponytail and the colour of her hair was actually orange. Her clothes were weird as she wore a dark red Kimono that reach until it touches the ground. The sleeves on her arms were cut short, giving her the ability to move a lot more. "Why do I have to deal with such annoying people," she complained before headed down the stairs. Mirajane and Cana followed her down the stairs.

As Team B went to fight off the women, the mysterious figure place the jar that's Levy was in on the table. He then took out a weird looking cane before getting up. "Wait here, little girl. I will be back for you," he said before leaving his thrown hall. Levy then continued to watch the battle between her friends and the enemy. She hope that they would succeed in getting her out of this, and she just hope so.

* * *

**I realised that since my school was forced to close thanks to the haze level in our country, I did this episode out of boredom. Please leave a review.**


End file.
